Found
by kroyce
Summary: what was once hidden is found again... Dimitri returns Rose to her real family after years of being in hiding. -Rose has been in hiding for 18 years and didn't know it, she has no idea she is actually from a secret society of vampires and dhampirs. Not until she is found by a guardian and returned to her real family. AU
1. Chapter 1: dimitri

Dimitri…

Rose  
Wednesday Night

He was grabbing everything out of the back of my SUV shoving it into weekender bags. I just stared at him in awe, but also in shock.  
"Is there anything else you need?" he says as he quickly zipped the last bag up and swung it easily over his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"We have to switch vehicles and we need to do it now." Dimitri tells me with urgency in his voice.  
"But this is my car." I state plainly. "I can't just leave her here. She's like my baby. Do you know how much anxiety I have when she goes to the shop, it's as if my own child were in surgery."  
I whine, not knowing what to do or what is truly happening.

The look he gives me is part empathy part uncertainty. "Rose we have to leave the car here, it'll be safer here. That way they can't hurt it or even total it."  
"TOTAL IT?!" I almost scream. "What is happening?" I say much softer as my voice cracks at the end of the sentence. I feel close to tears, I still don't know what is happening. I only know this man has grabbed me and thrown anything that I own of worth from my car into luggage bags that are now being taken to a red two door coupe.  
"A car? You want me to get rid of my baby for a P.O.S. car?" I almost yell at him angrily, as he guides me towards the car with his hand on my back. The bags over his shoulder don't seem to be slowing him down but the extra bag in his hand that he's guiding me with keeps hitting my legs and slows me down. I know he's trying to be gentle, but yet I don't know how I recognize he is, I just know. I feel so lost and confused. Like waking from a dream, but not waking, thinking I was waking up but somehow still in the dream. How is this happening? I feel like I've said this at least 1000 times in the last 4 minutes.

I watch as he jimmy's the lock and then pulls the fuse I'm guessing is to the alarm. He unlocks the rest of the doors and helps me in while throwing everything I had in my car into this tiny coupe. As he starts the car he finally notices I haven't moved. Not to put my seatbelt on, not to move the seat from its layback position, not to wipe the silent tears rolling down my face.

"What's happening?" I whisper as I finally turn to look at him. I can almost feel him flinch. I automatically assume it's from how I look. I've never been pretty. More ugly duckling than swan. He uses his thumb to wipe away a tear as it comes down and then reaches across me to buckle me in. I've never had a man buckle me in before. It's kind of comforting and uncomfortable all at the same time. It's one of those feelings you wouldn't know unless it's happened before. I can smell him when he's this close. His sweat mixed with his cologne.

Do guys still wear cologne? Maybe it's his deodorant, or aftershave. Ugh. How can this feeling deep in my gut I have for him be this strong. It shouldn't be. Not like this. Not rushed when I don't even know what is happening. Not after knowing him for only an hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2: the drive

The drive…

Rose  
Thursday Morning

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep but I recognized the hills in front of me, and I could swear we were in western South Dakota. By looking at the hills and the dawn just coming up behind us I guessed we'd been driving easily 8 or 9 hours.

Well, at least I know where I am and what road I'm on now. We were driving through road construction on I-90. Thank god it was just before dawn otherwise we would have been pulled over hours ago. The speed at which he drives is ungodly. I don't even know how I fell asleep. It had to of been out of pure exhaustion. I look over to catch him glancing at me. In the dark his eyes look black, almost menacing. His hair is falling out of the pony tail he must have put it in while we were driving. 

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I ask trying to sound intimidating but more sleepily than I would have liked. He looks back at the road and keeps driving, ignoring my question.

"Really, that's interesting. Well by the looks of the gas gauge you're going to have to stop in Rapid City and then I'll just find my way back to Minnesota if you don't mind." This time I know I sound pissed off and threatening, mostly because the look he gives me this time isn't a friendly one.  
"Why are you asking where we are if you already know?" he replies.

"He speaks!?" My sarcasm never leaving my voice. "Growing up in Minnesota you really think I would never visit the black hills? Honestly even in the dark I can tell where we are and the fact that we are going west on I-90 hasn't escaped my knowledge either comrade."

"Hmm" is the only sound I get out of him.

"You really should have blindfolded me if you didn't want me to know where I am. Besides I didn't ask where we were I asked where we were Going."

"Since you are so knowledgeable on where we are I'm surprised you don't know where we are going." His voice isn't the soft pleasant one it was earlier. I'd have to be blind and deaf to not realize he doesn't like me asking questions.

"I'm guessing Montana or Wyoming as there is very little there so it would be the perfect place to kidnap or kill someone." I state giving him my death glare. I notice a sign for a shell gas station 2 miles ahead and hope we'll be stopping soon.

"If I wanted you dead you would have been by now. You were easy to find and track I'm surprised no one had found you earlier." He says while never taking his eyes off the road. Meanwhile I'm sitting there with my mouth open.  
"My family has no money. If anything they should be the ones kidnapping someone for ransom." I start to get the feeling I can't breathe and that's when the gas light comes on. Now he has to stop somewhere. I can feel my adrenaline kicking in. This is my shot, my one chance to get away. A million thoughts run through my head and I know my best chance is getting someone to take me to a police station. He's too big and fast for me to out run on foot. I'll have to wait to get someone alone while he's paying inside, given he lets me stay in the car.  
"Finally."

He turns to look at me as he takes the off ramp, "What was that?"  
"Nothing. I just… I just need to pee." I stammer.  
"We'll use the next rest stop, we need gas and a new ride first."

I feel like this really has to be it. I have to get away now. If I want to make it home alive I have to get away now. I've always been somewhat athletic but always chubby so it was kind of a wash. But now is when I really needed to pull out all the stops and be the ninja of my dreams. Otherwise I knew I'd never see my family alive again. I hope he'll stop at the Shell but it's a mile or so into town. Instead he picks the Pilot travel center just past the exit ramp.  
"I can feel you thinking over there, whatever it is, forget it. Stay in the car and lock the doors." He demands.  
"Yes sir" I yell back as I salute him. I quickly start checking the parking lot for a potential hero but come up short. There a semi driver just pulled in to the far side of the lot, here's my chance. I watch as Dimitri walks the 10 yards into the store to pay for our gas and make a run for it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Eyes

The eyes…

Rose  
Thursday Morning

I can't even breath I'm running so fast.

Just as I step into the darkness around the corner I feel the arms around my middle and I know I'm in trouble. As I scream I kick out and connect with a shin. My adrenaline is racing so fast through my veins I feel I have a chance but I know I've been caught. The thing that terrifies me most is that Dimitri isn't the one who caught me.

As I swing my elbow back and connect with a face, I hear the grunt and the crunch of bone under my arm.  
"You little bitch!" The man holding me finally releases me and I get three steps before the thing of nightmares steps out from the semi I was running for. 

"Ah, not so fast little dhampir. I have big plans for you." I feel like I'm frozen, mostly in fear than anything else. I start to back up slowly, like you would from a wild animal because that's what he is, a wild, deranged animal. His hair is so blonde even in the dark it looks white and his eyes. I'm glued to his eyes. The red around the iris, it has to be contacts, at least that's what I tell myself.

"Come, come now little dhampir, there's nothing to be afraid of."  
His accent doesn't sound foreign but he keeps saying that word. I have no idea what it means. Is he calling me a whore? No a prostitute. That would make the most sense, it must be code for a prostitute in South Dakota.

"Listen buddy, I'm not a prostitute, whore or dampire or whatever you keep calling me. I was just looking for the bathroom and obviously you're not going to let me find it so I'll just be heading back to my boyfriend now."

"Ah, ah, ah. We know exactly who you are Rosemarie." He's in my face within half a nano-second. Now I really can't breathe. He looks and smells like death and I feel like this is the moment I feared most, this is the moment I don't return from.

"Fuck you." I feel like I yell, but it really comes out breathlessly.  
"I thought you said you weren't a whore, yet here you are offering to fuck me." His smile is devoid of any pleasant emotion. As he reaches for my face I feel a single tear streak down. My emotions have taken over. All I need to do now is beg for my life, but I refuse to give in that easily. If this monster wants a piece of me he's going to have to fight for it.

Growing up none of the boys in my neighborhood would even play with me because I was always stronger and could hold my own, plus more. One summer after I broke the neighbor boys nose who was 14, when I was only 9, none of the boys would even let me play there stupid games. No matter how scary this guy was there was no way I was going to let him have his way with me.

"Ah I love the smell of fear and determination in the morning." He rasps in my face. He's so close now I can feel his breath on my cheeks. His skin is chalk white and the darkness around his eyes is frightening.  
"Come on Nathan we have to go before he knows she's missing!" one of his henchman whisper yells.

"Yeah Nathan, better go before my boyfriend realizes I didn't make it back from the bathroom." I almost yell right in his face. I finally feel like my strength coming back, until he picks me up by my neck. That's when I feel like the ground has come out from under me, literally. Out of instinct my foot connects with his groin but he barely flinches.  
"Not very nice little dhampir." He laughs "I don't think I can wait to get you home, I think I want a taste now," he says as he licks his lips. That's when I notice the fangs, holy shit batman he has fangs!

And that's when everything hit the fan. I felt the pavement hit my back and the wind knocked out of me before I knew what was happening. I had no idea why Nathan threw me at first until I saw him hissing as he ran backwards. That's when I saw Dimitri taking on the two goons that were helping Nathan. As he rendered one unconscious and the other runs away in self preservation, Dimitri reaches for me.

"Black Escalade around the corner is running, get in the vehicle now!" He yells at me as he picks me up and shoves me in the direction of the SUV.  
"But I," is all I get out before he turns back to Nathan and yells "GO!" 

Don't have to tell me twice. Except he did, he yells "go" again as he pulls out a silver knife and runs at Nathan. I feel entranced as I see them fight, it looks as grateful as dancers performing a routine. That was until I see Nathan grin at me and that's when I scream from the pain and black out.


	4. Chapter 4:The knock

The knock…

Rose  
Thursday Night

"Rose. Roose." I can hear him whispering to me but my eyes feel so heavy I just can't open them. The pain. Oh the pain in the back of my head is unbearable. As if on cue Dimitri brushes the hair away from the side of my face and places an ice pack where the pain is.

"Roza please open your eyes for me. Please Roza." The pain in his voice is almost too much. I don't know how he can't hear my heart pounding out of my chest when he talks like that, but I can't let him know that. Not yet at least.

"Ugh, quit yelling at me comrade. You wouldn't believe the headache I have."

"слава Богу" but it sounds like slava Bogo or something.  
"what was that?" I ask groggily as I start to open my eyes and watch as Dimitri rubs a giant hand down his face.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling besides the headache?" now he's back to his no emotion voice. The façade he puts on is almost as irritating as the monotone voice he portrays when he thinks he's in charge.

"Oh just peachy keen, yourself?" I ask annoyed.

"Here, drink this and take these," he demands as he hands over some pills and a glass of water.  
"Screw you" I say as I start to sit up. "Ugh", sitting makes the pounding ten times worse. Looking at the water I realize I still haven't used a bathroom in I don't know how long. "What time is it?"

"Rose take the ibuprofen. It will take the swelling down and lessen the pain," he says as he places the pills in my hand.

"Whatever. Will me having a concussion really ruin your kidnapping plans?"  
"Dam it Rose, just take the pills." He says sternly.

"Okay! Okay! God just shove em down my throat won't ya." Geesh. What got his panties in a bunch I think as I take the pills. The cold water is so refreshing on my dry scratchy throat.

"There I took them do you feel better now, oh wait, they are supposed to make me feel better. Guess all that yelling confused me." I can feel my anger and fear from last night waking up.

Yeah, what was that last night. Who is this man who claims he's not here to kill me, or kidnap me even though that's exactly what he's done.  
"So can I go to the bathroom now or is that against the rules too?"

"Are you going to use the restroom like you tried to do last night when you ran away and almost got yourself killed?" he asks curtly.

"Yes, I'm going to walk out of where ever it is I am, and go and find some steroid driven psycho path dressed as a gothic freak with fangs." I honestly don't know how much more of his attitude I can take.

"Is that what you think that was last night?" he asks with curiosity in his eyes.  
"What else would it have been? He said he wanted a taste of me and kept calling me a whore. He was obviously crackers." I say incredulously. "Who do you think he was? And where did you learn to fight like that? Wait, did you kill him?" I ask feeling that sense of fear scratching at the back of my mind. I'm starting to remember what happened. How I ended up here. Well not here but in this constant state of pain in my head.  
"You tried to stab that guy last night. Where the hell did you get a knife like that?!"

Dimitri just looks at me. I see the different emotions flicker in his eyes but none of them reach his face. It's his eyes though. His dark chocolate eyes give away his emotions. He's confused, which is something I never thought I'd see in him. He's always so certain of everything. Even in the steps he takes, you can see the certainty in his steps, and in the way he gracefully folds his tall 6'5" frame into one of the tiny hotel chairs. Now that I think of it "How tall are you anyway?"

A smirk! He actually smirked! Oh god how that almost smile made my stomach do somersaults. The twinkle in his eyes is almost too much.

"How you can change topics so quickly is beyond me Roza," he says with a smile in his voice.

"So does that mean you're actually going to start to answer my questions?" I ask.

"As soon as you use the restroom. You should take a hot shower it will make you feel better," he says as he grabs my bag and pulls out some clothes for me. I don't know what to do. Do I feel safe enough to even take a shower with him in the room, or should I ask him to leave. Or would I feel even less safe with him gone. Ugh, this is making my head hurt even worse. No, no I don't want him to leave. I would feel like I was lost in the dark without him here. I check the clock on the nightstand between the two beds and see that its 6:04, but I don't know if that's 6am or 6pm. How long have I been unconscious?

"Rose just go take a shower, I won't go anywhere. You're safe right now, the sun won't set for another few hours," he tells me.

So it is 6pm. Unbelievable. I'm starting to wonder what day it even is now. But a shower does sound amazing and I haven't peed in almost 12 hours.

"Okay, I'll only be 15 minutes at most. Any chance we can find food somewhere too?" I ask. Another smirk! Oh how I'm really starting to enjoy these rare chances of seeing him like this. "15 minutes and then I want food, k?" I ask again hoping I can increase that smirk, but alas I don't.  
"I'll order some food, go take a long shower," is all he says.

The hot water is something I didn't realize I wanted so bad until I was under the faucet. As I drag myself out of the shower longer than the 15 minutes I promised I realize I forgot my clothes on the bed where he placed them. At least I have a towel. As I make my way out of the door I peek around the corner to see Dimitri staring out the window. I try to do my best to sneak to the bed to grab my clothes without him noticing but apparently my ninja skills are lacking because just as I get to the bed Dimitri turns around, "I put your clothes on the rack next to the bathroom door. I was hoping you would see them when you opened the door."

"Oh." Is all I can say. The look in his eyes is something I haven't seen before and it makes my legs feel like jello. He walks over to me and just as he stops in front of me, he places one of my wet strands of hair behind my ear but then there's a knock at the door. As hungry as I am I can't seem to move to answer the door, I'm still frozen to the spot, absorbed in his eyes, thinking he's going to embrace me because that's what this moment is leading too, to him embracing me and possibly even using those soft lips to kiss me. But that's when he grabs me around the waist and covers my mouth and takes me into the bathroom.


End file.
